


A Halo ascending Above Thee

by Brrr_machine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angels, Biblically Accurate Angels, Eyes, Leitner Books, Other, Sasha being an archival queen, Spooky themes, Swearing, Weird dreams, distorted choirs, falling, feathers - Freeform, s1 Jon, s1 Jon is very fun to write, weird melodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brrr_machine/pseuds/Brrr_machine
Summary: Original Statement about the Vast and the falling titan. Read at your own risk <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: A Nod to the Original Characters





	A Halo ascending Above Thee

**Author's Note:**

> At the desire of not wanting anyone to get triggered please read through the tags of this story before diving in. I really don't want to cause harm/distress to anyone who may find stuff like biblically accurate angels triggering; ya'll don't deserve that treatment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this !

A tape recorder clicks alive…

The sound of clanking cups and pens are all gobbled up by Jonathan sim’s strange instrument of documentation. With a quiet grunt, he clears his throat and starts: 

“Statement of Oliver Voles regarding a…”-the academic stops and pears skeptically over his script; a look of scorn on his jaded face. “-an angel sighting-" 

Jon turns his head away from the tape recorder’s hearing and mutters a disapproving “Oh good lord…” before continuing –

I’ll cut the shit and just get straight to it.

T-that thing. That thing was no ethereal human of great divine power. 

No. 

That thing was a bloody monster and it wanted to take me far away from this world. 

It started back in December. I was out shopping for Christmas presents for my kids, alone and at the request of my wife. 

That’s when I stumbled upon this strange bookstore on the corner. Smells of cinnamon and roasting coffee wafted from inside. It was alluring, tantalizing my nostrils as I gazed through that translucent golden glaze and eyeballed a marvel on display.

I thought I was having a fever dream. My heart ached from a sense of longing I never knew I had. 

For you see on display, was incarnated, leather bound parchment perfection. I had never even read the book that sat shelved and cover forward yet I knew it was of divine creation. 

Dappled blues and frothy whites twisted around the surface like battling clouds, seemingly on the verge of leaping out and wrenching me across a two-dimensional plane. The spine looked dark and textured and when touched one realized was rich mahogany. 

I found myself gaping. It was…transfixingly beautiful. 

Plastic bags slipped from my hand one by one. The touch of glass on my finger was colder than I expected, but not as cold as the nob of the door turning, almost icy against my fingertips. Now that was unexpected. 

My mind swam furiously as I tried to shake off the way the nob seemed to twist around my fingers, tendrils of wood slithered out and wrapped around my wrist like boney fingers. Ignored it and kept pushing and pushing until I heard a small click and I slammed open the door and ran into the store. 

A gust of wind swept into my face. 

My body falling as I leapt right off the doorstep of reality. 

And just like that everything went haywire. 

Right before my fingertips the bookstore unfurled itself into an open horizon of rushing blue plummeting across all corners of my vision. 

I could not see the ground and even if I did, I don’t think it would quell my fear of flight and the shrieking wind that reached out and clawed at my burning ears.

I felt - can I say sky sick? I felt absolutely, disgusting sky sick from the velocity. 

I think I attempted to scream but that too was ripped right from my insides. I was just tumbling away, for a very, very, long time. Not sure how long. Or how much time it took before that beast arrived, but it felt like eternity. 

And then I saw it. 

Just a blur at first. My body still not sure which way to roll as I spotted a strange, colossus amalgamation that could be more or less mistaken as just another rumbling cloud. After a while I steadied myself with outstretched arms and beheld the thing in all its ugly glory. 

A mangled monstrosity of feathers and eyes larger than a lake, larger than an entire fucking cavern raced towards me. Outstretched wings pushed through the air in huge swift motions. And then it shrieked, an ear-bleeding shrilly sound like a million voices at once ripping through the air. It was like a distorted choir from hell. 

Together we fell through wind and blue.

In all honesty it felt like a chase as the beast got closer with every flick of it’s wings. The details of its hideous eyes becoming more vivid and the darkness in its pupils glinting maliciously. I think it knew I was afraid…Infact I think it delighted in it. Eyes watching with glee as I flayed helplessly across whirling blue.

It soon became apparent how close I was to it’s face. My human flesh hive only a russet smidge against the gigantic black hole of its pupil boring into my soul. I was petrified at the thought that I was going to die not even on the grounds of earth but in a whole norther fucking dimension. 

You know how people always say, your life flashes before your eyes I never really believed that saying but now, right here, I get it. My children, wife even my earliest memories of love and happiness went straight through my mind and I remember thinking so distinctively that wow this was it. Shit was boring existence this had been. 

Of course, I wouldn’t be here now if that was the case. No. no. The universe had other fucked up plans for me. 

right before it touched me, I woke up. 

Alone and cold on the floor of the mall surrounded by no one. Everyone was gone and the only, only thing that certifies my memory of this whole thing not being some fucked up acid trip was the strange book clutched between my fingertips. 

Dappled blues and frothy whites twisted around the cover like battling clouds. So yeah, pretty fucked up but that’s not the worst of it.

I’ve…. been having dreams of it. Every. Single. Night. I dream of the beast chasing me across blue. It’s getting closer and faster. And every time I awake with a heart that pounds harder than a war hammer and the burning fear that next time I go to bed... next time it might swallow me into the oblivion. 

I try not to shudder thinking about it. I haven’t told my wife and kids and please, please don’t tell them we have enough to worry about. The only person I have told is my step-brother Matt. Matt is somewhat of a digital artist who tampers in semi-Lovecraft-inspired monstrosities, we aren’t that close, but I thought he of all people might find something useful from the tale and I needed to just let it out to someone.

I saw his eyes go wide at my description. 

He brought out his phone and showed me these drawings of what google images called ‘biblically accurate angels’ and dear lord they were terrifying and yet they looked identical to thing that was after me. 

So yeah…I thought I should at least share my crazy tale with you lot. Maybe you can find something of value of it, Matt sure as hell did. He’s been drawing the fucking things for days now, but I don’t care about Matt all I ask it that you just please stop the dreams. 

My wife and kids... they are starting to notice how very wrong I look.

Statement ends.” 

Jon sighed a long, very Jon-like sigh before rubbing his face and returning to the tape recorder. “My archival team-well Sasha, has done as best as she could in helping with the follow up. Mr Vole’s account as perplexing as it is could definitely be brushed over as another hog-wash excuse of a poorly crafted joke. 

However i'm not that heartless and there is-“ Jon reaches for his draw and drew out a long thin line of paper. “-one fragment of evidence that suggests otherwise. Mr Vole’s brought the book to us. Currently it sits in artifact storage but to Sasha and I’s suspicion. Yes. It was Leitner. Sasha made sure it has been inspected thoroughly and secured in a section of artifact storage no one will ever be able to find. What I have with me here is a song."

Jon swished off the dust from the paper and continued. “Prior to events of this statement Sasha sought out the Vole family to see how they are doing. Although Oliver Voles was absent, she was fortunate enough to get an interview with his wife about the dreams of her husband. In the interview she describes the strange songs Mr Voles has been muttering and wrote it down here on paper, it reads as follows: 

Having a nightmare and you will float, 

Come to me, oh, yes, no, no, 

My way, my way and you’ll see, 

A halo ascending above thee,

End recording.”


End file.
